The Whiteshock Citadel
Old Lore, Delete/Sort Later The Whiteshock Citadel is a symbol of the Great Northwest’s impenetrable durability; a massive fortress that spans a hundred miles wide, encircling the civilization below just as the silver dragon Ester Pyx has done for all known history. Long before the Great Truce, she worked on crafting the bastion to shelter her citizens from the terrors of Halintar (mostly Tephra, who she quarrels with the most), and the protective shell it and the mountains around it form have kept the people safe for endless millennia. Today, Ester and her brood alongside her guild, the Crusaders of the Sterling Serpent, continue to keep the city safe from the dangers of the world. Thanks to the abundance of minerals and ore in the mountains, almost all the best weaponry and armor are crafted here. That, along with the fertile soil in the sheltered valley, make the citadel the most prosperous and densely-populated city in all of Halintar, and a hub for all types of professions. Helm of Winter: Xandra Monsignor Xandra is a prideful, seasoned veteran of the Crusaders, who worked her way up to the position of Helm after many years on the battlefield. Now that Halintar is at a moment of peace, she spends most of her days patrolling the outskirts of Whiteshock with her troop, slaying unholy beasts in the name of Ester Pyx. Silver Pontiff: Dohry Allant Known as Pontiff Allant by the people, and a relatively new Religious leader at that. A child of the war that only ended 20 years ago, now 34 years of age but already with silver hair. Allant preaches for peace and stability for the nation. In the history of Silver Pontiffs, Allant has pardoned the most citizens compared to all others before him. Pyx was concerned of this, but believes that his rulings are still just. Allant will often go on mission trips with clerics and paladins to purge of evil sources across the land, with his legendary duel long swords, The Ice Blade Eviction, and his Righteous fire of Justice, Urbris. Other then these missions, he also donates a considerable amount of time helping the poorer towns around the capital, and tends to the wounded with his clerical skills as well. He is well built but lanky, his height is tremendous for a human, his kindness is as big as he is. ---- History When the dragons first came to rule Halintar, in the beginning, Ester Pyx led the Great Northwest with an armada of dwarven kings, crafting the fortress and mining the mountains with pride. But one day, the dwarves overstepped their boundaries, taking something so precious to Ester than she was forced to defeat them in order to return the artifact to it’s rightful place. The humans, who generally lived in the fields and hills outside of the fortress, were taken in and trained by Ester Pyx to form an army to overthrow the tyrannous dwarf kings. Together, she led them all into battle and slaughtered the evil men who had betrayed her trust, and gave the great kingdom to the humans in exchange for their aid. Since their betrayal, which happened so many millennia ago, the Dragon-Gods have refused to ever trust the dwarves again (except for Balkan, who lets them live in the sea with him only because their ferocity is a defense against foes), and are thought of as betrayal incarnate. ---- Infrastructure The land that makes up the Citadel is a massive territory for just one city- there’s several days’ worth of travel just of farmland leading up to the fortress’ entrance, and the mountains that encompass the city take up even more. The poorest of farmers live at the mouth of the crescent, and as you move further into the spiral that leads to the castle the economic prowess of the residents also increases in elevation. (ie, potato farmers at the bottom, and wine and beer brewers at the top). Most of the middle class works within the military or smiting. Many smiths will take on apprentices of lower classes to help them escape their former lives. The upperclass fall under shop owners, business leaders, and generals, some business leaders even influence the government above them. When you enter the massive structure itself the hierarchy resets. The entrance is home to the middle classed folk, who range from traveling merchants to tailors to small-time weaponsmiths. The poor folk life beneath the ground floor, in the dwarven under-ruins, but despite their lack of wealth they revere the dragon and the Commander more than any other demographic- most churches dedicated to honoring Ester are on the lower floors. And lastly, the wealthier members of society- nobles, successful blacksmiths, and the like- live in the highest reaches of the citadel, among the silver dragon’s brood. The dwarven ruins expand way underground, and adventures from around the world come to try and find hidden treasure within them, but who knows what truths lie within these ruins. No one knows just how expansive these ruins are, and their is talk of undead and ancient beings even further down these ruins. Most who decide to explore too deep never return. ---- Government Ester Pyx is the supreme authority in the Citadel, and the judgement is passed down through her churches law. This government is based highly on the religion of Ester Pyx, and her followers believe that belief through her shall bring an everlasting peace between the nations. Archbishops and paladins hold a high influence on the populace as they represent her across the land, and especially in Whiteshock. As for leaders bellow Pyx, there are two leaders- A military one and a religious one. These two leaders often collaborate with each other on laws and matters of conflict. The religion is spread heavily throughout the lands through both the military and evangelists, and is the most dominant in the land because of these leaders efforts. The military side of the government is known as Pyx’s guild, the Crusaders of the Sterling Serpent. The Military leader, known as the Helm of Winter, commands all forms of law enforcement, and is exceptional in law magic. In times of peace, the Helm of Winter is still respected highly, but less so within the capital and more outside in neighboring towns and cities. They are a model of what every aspiring holy warrior wishes to be in their future. The position is gifted via election, the decision split by a vote between generals and Pyx every ten years. However, there isn’t a limit to how many times one can be elected Helm, as long as they are sound in mind and body. The religious leader has direct consultation with Pyx, and is known as the Silver Pontiff. The Silver Pontiff is elected specifically from Pyx herself, and stays elected for as long as they live. They are also known as the Supreme Judge, and oversee matters of treason and other crimes that effect the establishment Pyx has worked so hard to establish. The Pontiff also has a direct connection with Pyx, knowing many secrets of the dragon and the world. They are respected highly in the capital and across the continent. Tolerance is low and crime is hated. Public executions are most common in Wintershock then any other region, and archbishops and paladins will go out across the territory of the Northeast to purge unholy abominations such as the undead. While those of Wintershock think this is the right thing to do, others consider these crusades to be almost inhuman, and the law oversteps its bounds outside of the citadel. That being said, many humans love living by these strict rules as the enforcement and opportunities are so plentiful, and dreams of family and power are all too true here. Districts Smallscale Quarter Kobold territory Highreach Quarter Noble zoneCategory:Capitols Category:Cities and Towns Category:The Great Northwest Category:WIP